Guns and Roses
by Scribbles4
Summary: Inuyasha is bored so he visits Kagome's world...and is shot by the police! and then they take his sword! Can Kagome and her family keep him from turning into a demon? Read and you shall see! R
1. Default Chapter

Alright, first chapter! I know the title is stupid..but my sister told me to use it and I guess I couldn't come up with anything better. Oh well... I hope you enjoy the story. :)

Guns and Roses

Chapter One-

Inuyasha yawned loudly and stretched out on his favorite branch. The day was progressing slowly. Puffy white clouds drifted lazily across the azure sky, butterflies fluttered merrily amongst the flowers. A lark warbled nearby on a branch. Inuyasha huffed. The beautiful serenity of the day was making him sick. "Damn..." He rolled over onto his back and sighed. Even the little runt's annoying rambles would be more entertaining than watching the entire day go by in a tree. Shippo and the others were in the village visiting the old hag, otherwise known as Lady Keade. Normally Inuyasha would have hung around with them, but today he was feeling rather irate towards the group of jewel hunters.

Kagome had gone home to her world down the well once again, leaving him alone with absolutely nothing to do until she returned. Miroku had tried persuading Inuyasha into taking some time off, namely offering his services to Lady Keade as she watched the village children for a few hours that morning. The idea seemed pretty stupid to Inuyasha, he'd never been good with kids. Most times his demonic appearance would unintentionally scare them away and then the crying would start...

So there he was, hiding the day away in a tree while Kagome absence gnawed away at his patience. Sitting up, Inuyasha cracked his back loudly, relishing the pops down his spine. There had to be something better to do than this...maybe a trip to Kagome's world? The girl often spoke of a school where she went during her absences. It had crossed his mind a few times to go see this school for himself someday; Kagome spent so much time there, so it had to be a place worth visiting. There was also a matter that had been bothering him for some time. In all the times he had gone to retrieve Kagome, never once did she offer to show him around Tokyo. The village he'd come to know in the future was so strange, it hardly seemed possible that humans could even construct such a city full of magical wonders.

Inuyasha studied the position of the sun and reasoned he had about 8 hours of sunlight left, plenty of time to visit Kagome's world and be back before dinner. He would go to Kagome's school and discover for himself what sort of place it was, and maybe learn a little of how the future worked as well. Who knows? Maybe this knowledge would come in handy someday...

It was quite dark inside the ancient house as Inuyasha climbed out of the well and onto the most dirt floor. He held his red sleeve up to his nose and coughed. That smell was there again. The few times he'd come to the future, Inuyasha had smelled an acrid tang in the air. It burned his sensitive nose terribly. Kagome later explained to him that it was human pollution to blame, however Inuyasha did not understand how puny humans could poison the whole sky. For as far as he was concerned, that was something only a powerful demon could achieve.

Buyo the cat meowed as the well house shoji door shicked open, and Inuyasha's silver white head poked out. Two white dog ears pricked and swiveled as they centered on every sound around them. Once the coast was clear, Inuyasha zipped across the courtyard faster than the eye could see. He appeared next to the house and took note of his surroundings. The shrine entrance opened out into the road which was a mess of rushing cars and trucks, belching out more of the acrid odor which stung his nose. He would have to ignore that. Inuyasha remembered on a previous trip here, when he'd followed Kagome's sent and found her quite quickly in town. Granted he had gotten a few unwanted stares from people, but luckily they had had the brains enough to leave him alone. Surely they would do the same today. Kagome had passed the gate early that morning so her sent was nearly gone. He sniffed the air. It was there, but just barely. It would probably take him most of the day to just to track her down, but then againYwhat better did he have to do? Besides, it smelled like she had gone further into the city, which meant he would have a better expedition than before.

Inuyasha sensed a presence; he quickly glanced around his shoulder and screamed. Souta, Kagome's kid brother, was standing there behind him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen plastered onto his face.

"Hey ya Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha balled his fist as a vein popped at his temple.

"Damn kid." He growled. "You wanna give me a heart attack?

"No..I uh...sorry about that." Souta blushed. He held up a ratty baseball cap. "Mom saw you and wanted me to give you this." The boy eyed Inuyasha's ears and handed him the hat. "You should put this on, remember what Kagome told you?"

"Yeah yeah, so what are you doing out here?" he asked while stuffing the cap over his flattened ears. The boy grinned.

"Oh well, I was just wonder' in what you were do'in. We haven't seen you around here for a long time."

"Keh..."huffed Inuyasha. "I wouldn't be here at all if Kagome hadn't left. I got better things to do."

"Kagome told me that you aren't supposed to wander the city alone. Were you going to look for her?" asked Souta.

"I don't need Kagome to hold my hand, I can get around just fine on my own. I am a demon you remember?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "And no, I wasn't going to look for her.

"Are you sure?" Souta asked coyly. "That's usually why you come here..."

"No! Get off the subject already!" Inuyasha felt he was should be on his way; it was apparent by the blush on his face that he was lying. "Well kid, I guess I'll be seeing you." He zipped down the sidewalk before Souta could get another word in. The boy stared uncertainly to where the dog hanyou had disappeared and wondered if he would be ok.


	2. Guns and Roses Chapter Two

Oh I forgot to say I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha…and with that out of the way…on with the story…

Guns and Roses

-Chapter Two

"Mother, what is that boy doing?" asked a small girl as she tugged on her mother's dress. The woman was currently watching a strange young man on the sidewalk. He was hunched over on all fours like some kind of dog, sniffing the ground and growling under his breath. She hugged her daughter close and pulled the child away from the silver haired boy.

"Don't stare honey, he's probably one of those special children."

"Why's he dressed like that?" wondered the little girl.

"I don't know, let's get home alright?"

"Alright, Mommy." Replied the girl. She took one last look over her shoulder, wondering who that silver haired boy was. His eyes were beautiful, like golden jewels.

Inuyasha was aware of the crowd gathering around him. They were asking him what he was doing. What did it look like he was doing?! Kagome's sent hovered over the sidewalk, but it was faint. She had definitely gone this way though. Suddenly two men dressed in crisp blue cop uniforms blocked his path. Inuyasha sniffed their shoes and smirked; they were no threat to him.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to get off the ground." One of the men ordered gruffly. Inuyasha stood up to his full height and glared at the man, a soft growl emanating from his throat.

"I don't take orders from humans." He said with a snarl. The cops face faulted for a moment, then gave each other the "look". Inuyasha placed a clawed hand over his sword.

"I suggest you two clear outta my way or I may just have' ta get nasty."

"Oh shit, he's got a sword!" cried out a man in the growing crowd.

"He's right." said the cop angrily. "Alright Kid, hand it over now!"

"Nothing do' in!" barked Inuyasha. He hadn't expected the humans to actually go for him, but that was exactly what they did. He was thrown to the ground by the cops, causing him to smack his chin painfully on the pavement. They were taking his sword!

"How dare you!!" Inuyasha cried furiously. It did not take much effort to throw the men off him. They landed almost 4 feet away, unhurt but certainly surprised. Inuyasha returned the sheathed sword to his belt and watched the crowd of humans scatter away from him like ants.

"Maggie stop!!" a woman screamed frantically.

Inuyasha swiveled around to see a small girl run out into the street. A truck was driving right for her!

"Shit."

The crowd gasped in amazement as Inuyasha jumped into the air and scooped up the child a millisecond before the truck hit, and then he was across the street in the blink of an eye. A collective silence suddenly passed through the crowd, and then the murmurs began.

"How...how'd he do that?"

"Did you see how fast he moved?"

"He...he saved that girl!"

Inuyasha glared down at the bundle squirming in his arms. The little girl was crying into his shoulder and shivering from fear of having just escaped death. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, and then he patted her head gently with a clawed hand.

"Hey kid, hey hey...stop crying already. You're going to be ok." He gruffly consoled the sobbing child. Two large watering brown eyes looked up at him and she gasped.

"You...you have puppy ears!" she said in a tiny awed voice. Inuyasha's eyes grew large as he frantically patted his head with his free hand. Shit. No hat. He couldn't help but worry that the situation was going to get him into a lot of trouble with Kagome.

"Krissy! My darling!" cried the little girl's mother as she ran over to Inuyasha. He gladly disposed the child into the women's outstretched arms. She cuddled her tightly, crying and sobbing with relief. "Don't you ever EVER do that again! Do you hear me?"

The little girl named Krissy nodded shyly; her tear streaked cheeks pink.

"Umm...sir? You...you dropped your hat." said a boy who had walked up to Inuyasha rather cautiously. Tearing his attention away from the happy reunion, Inuyasha accepted his hat back. The kid glanced nervously at the twitching white dog-ears before Inuyasha plopped the baseball cap back on. It was getting apparent that Inuyasha was gathering quite a crowed of admirers after his amazing rescue stunt, for the far side of the street was now jam packed with onlookers. Not only were there more people, but three cop cars suddenly arrived screaming into the fray, probably called in before Inuyasha had saved the girl. They jumped out of their squad cars, guns drawn, aiming them directly at Inuyasha. For all they knew, Inuyasha was a dangerous crazed youth wielding a sword. The way he dressed hardly helped matters either. Had they seen the rescue, they probably would not act so rashly towards the dog demon...

"Alright punk, drop the weapon! Hands where we can see them!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _They have got to be kidding me. _He cracked his knuckles as a warning to the humans.

"I thought I told you morons, I don't take orders from anyone, got that!" he growled dangerously. "I suggest you get back into your...your...uh...things before I have to knock some sense into ya!!" Just to prove his point, he clicked his sword from the sheath, but did not release it quite yet. Perhaps a fight could be avoided...

The crowd began to back away fearfully, some from the white haired boy with the sword, and others from the cops. The little girl was suddenly fearful for the doggy-eared boy that had saved her; the police had their guns drawn and were loading them in preparation to take Inuyasha down.

"This is your last warning! Drop the sword!" cried a policeman angrily.

"Keh. Not on your life!"

"Do what they say man!" yelled the boy who gave him his hat back. Inuyasha glared at the kid. He looked to be about Souta's age, maybe a few years older; worry shined in his dark eyes.

"Yeah kid, just give em' the damn sword!" cried an old man. Inuyasha rubbed his temples in aggravation. _Just who's side were they on anyway? _Inuyasha had had enough, it was high time to get tough and move on with his day. _Keh...These fools have no idea what they are up against---_

BANG!

A sharp piercing pain exploded in his right shoulder.

BANG!

The same pain shot into his left thigh, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his back.

They were attacking him! Without even moving!! Lying on his back, Inuyasha gasped in pain as clutched at his thigh, and then cried out as the movement jarred his bleeding shoulder. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. _Bastards...I...I really wasn't expecting that._

"Leave him alone!!!"

Inuyasha saw the little girl called Crissy, break away from her mother's embrace once more and run over to him.

"Crissy no! Get back here!" cried the women desperately.

The pain was receding enough to allow Inuyasha to weakly push himself onto his feet. He swayed a little, but was able to stay standing. Where the bullets had entered dark blotches were spreading out rapidly into his kimono. The rapid blood loss was causing his eyesight to blur slightly. Inuyasha's senses were so distorted at the moment, he wasn't even aware of the little human coming toward him until she had wrapped herself around his good leg, screaming for him to run away.

"Get away puppy! They'll kill you!" she cried into his puffy red hakama pants. Never one to run away from a fight, Inuyasha growled angrily. Resentment for having been wounded by humans burned more painfully than the projectiles embedded in his flesh. But the child clamped to his leg might get hurt if he retaliated..perhaps he should leave to fight another day, at the moment, innocent people would only get in his way if he tried to fight back with his Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha pushed the girl away gently, growled once at the policemen and then launched his reluctant body into the air. The awestruck crowed gasped in alarm and amazement as the boy seemingly flew onto the roof a nearby house, and then disappeared over the edge.


	3. Guns and Roses Chapter Three

Thank you so much for the reviews! Ok I won't blabber on anymore now…on with the story!

All rights and stuff to Inuyasha don't belong to me.

Guns and Roses

-Chapter Three

Inuyasha pushed the girl away gently, growled once at the policemen and then launched his reluctant body into the air. The awestruck crowed gasped in alarm and amazement as the boy seemingly flew onto the roof a nearby house, and then disappeared over the edge….

A few miles away, Kagome was hard at work trying to pour water into a test tube. Her Chemistry class was quite hard and it required all of her concentration...

"Hey guys! Turn on the TV! There's a man hunt going on!" exclaimed an overly excited young man from the hall. Kagome gaped angrily at the guy who had interrupted her experiment, and then screamed. The water had spilled over the rim and was now streaming into her lap. She angrily got up to get some paper towel from the sink. Her day was just not going well at all. Kagome had woken up feeling guilty for having left Inuyasha, then at breakfast Souta had accidentally poured orange juice all over her math homework. Now her skirt was sopping wet.

"Hey Kagome, come look at this!" called her friend. A large group of kids had gathered around the classroom TV and were now excitedly watching a newswomen on screen.

"Oh come on Yumi, it's just a stupid police chase." Said Kagome as she blotted at the water on his skirt.

"No, they're chasing some guy who's got a sword. It's crazy!"

Kagome felt her blood run cold. She dropped the sodden paper towel and ran up to the TV, nearly knocking poor Yumi to the floor.

The newswomen was interviewing a few frazzled cops about a young man in period clothes, wielding a sword.

"Can you describe this person for us?" asked the newswomen. She inclined the microphone to the cop.

"Yes, the perp is 5'9, 16 to 17 years of age, wearing a red kimono, red pants and black baseball cap. We think he was wearing a silver wig and yellow colored corrective lenses. I want to warn everyone that this person has the potential to be extremely dangerous. If you have any information we ask you to please call the police immediately.

Kagome felt herself go weak in the knees and she grabbed the desk to keep herself from falling.

"Is it true the police shot at the young man?" inquired the reporter with concern. The policeman's face grew grim.

"I'm afraid that is true, however we think the shots must have missed him. If they had hit, he certainly should not have escaped so easily."

Kagome's heart beat painfully in her chest as the realization of what was happening sunk in. _Inuyasha! _She sprinted out of the classroom, leaving her books far behind and headed for the exit doors.

Once Kagome was outside in the bright sunshine, she was at a loss of what to do next. How was she suppose to find Inuyasha when he could be anywhere in the city! What if he was hurt? Kagome started jogging towards the location shown on the TV broadcast...maybe if he was still nearby... Then she stopped dead in her tracks. _Wait a minute...why wouldn't he just go to my house? I bet that's where he is! _Kagome wasn't sure why she felt so strongly he would be there, but something inside told her it was so. She turned in the direction of the shrine and broke into a panicked jog. _Please be alright Inuyasha..._

Meanwhile in Kagome's room...

Inuyasha berated himself for being so weak. The gunshot wounds burned horribly as he struggled to open Kagome's window. Once it was open, he climbed in and collapsed onto the rug. _Damn... I would never imagine such puny wounds could hurt so badly. _Racing over the rooftops had aggravated his condition even worse, making it hard for him to take in any air without hitching his breath in pain. The blood from his kimono coat was staining Kagome's pink rug as he lay there in a heap and he immediately felt guilty. She would not be happy about the mess he was making. He glanced up at the little bedside clock; it would be a few hours before Kagome got home from school. He knew her schedule like the back of his hand. Why did she have to be at that damn school! On the other hand, he really should've been at back at home...He winced as his wounds throbbed with pain. _Damn, I need you Kagome..._ He possibly could go find her again, but he was so tired...laying on the damn floor in misery was all he could muster at the moment. He laughed weakly...that hag Keade would actually be useful at a time like this. However the ancient priestesses was 500 years in the past and certainly no help him now. So what was he going to do about the stupid things still stuck inside him?

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha sat up, tossed off the annoying baseball cap and pulled off his coat, the blood sticking annoyingly to the cloth. The bullet hole in the magical fabric was already mending it's self. _Well that is_ _good at least._ The tired hanyou wasn't too keen on what he was about to do, but there was no other alternative. Inuyasha took a few deep breaths, steeled his jaw...and dug his claws deep into the hole at his shoulder.

Several minutes later found Inuyasha breathing heavily as he shakily tossed away the second bullet he had painfully dug out of his leg. His hand was covered in his own blood, the tangy sent of it made his stomach churn. Sweat dripped down his pale face and he wiped some of it away with arm. _Well...that's taken...care of... _Inuyasha thought grimily. He was glad to see that the bleeding was stopping, his demon powers were starting to kick in. The wounds would be closed and healed by morning. There wasn't anything to bind the damage done his flesh, so he was forced to leave them open to the air. With only his white gi on, he shakily rose to his feet and climbed onto Kagome's soft bed. Inuyasha didn't think the girl would mind too much if he took a nap on her bed, just as long as he kept the wounds from leaking onto her blanket. On his back facing the ceiling, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into disturbed dreams.

To be continued….


	4. Guns and Roses Chapter Four

I apologize for the long wait…I've been swamped with homework and this is the first free weekend I've had in a long while. Ok…now on with the story!

Guns and Roses

-Chapter Four

Kagome burst into the living room and up the stairs, panting from her long run from school. The house was empty it seemed, and she remember that her mother and Souta were going to go shopping that afternoon. Souta had the day off at his school, so that would explain why he was not home. No one would have noticed if Inuyasha had come around. Kagome hoped he was there, if not she wasn't sure what she would do next. Where could a half demon go in the city? She reached her door and turned the nob.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out in relief. He was there, safely sleeping on her bed. But her smile soon vanished as she took in the scene properly. His red coat was missing and there was a nasty gaping wound on his shoulder. Two bloody bullets lay discarded on the floor and a chill ran down her spine as she imagined him tearing them out himself. The half demon was struggling in his sleep, beads of perspiration rolling down his flush face. To say that he looked terrible was an understatement. The fact the poor guy was breathing so heavily worried Kagome. _Oh Inuyasha...what have they done to you? _She approached the bed and placed a hand to his forehead. His skin burned like a hot iron under her fingers and she drew them back into a fist. _This can't be good...why is he running a fever? I can see that he's been shot, but he's been injured worse than this before..._ Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Kagome..your home..."he mumbled weakly, and then shuddered. "Why..why's it so hot in here?" Kagome brushed back his sweaty bangs, desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Inuyasha, you have to tell me why are the police looking for you..." she asked, fearing the answer. _Did he hurt someone? How many people saw him? _All of these questions made Kagome wish she had never left the past. Who knew dog boy would get into so much trouble! But then again..this _was_ Inuyasha...troubled followed him like flies on stink.

Inuyasha frowned at the question.

"Who's looking for me?" he asked confused. "What are you talking about?" Kagome puzzled over his answer while Inuyasha pushed himself up, wincing from the effort. He was sweating even worse now through the white kimono coat. It damply clung to his chest and back. "Damn!" he cursed loudly. "Will you please douse the heat already, I feel like I'm burning alive here.."

"Just tell me what the heck happened today!" ordered Kagome, she was losing her patience, and in it's absence, was gaining an ever growing anxiety for the hanyou. Inuyasha gave her a half lidded glare, his golden eyes glassy.

"What's there to tell." he grumbled quietly. "I got my butt kick and I'd rather not talk about it."

"I think you got more than your butt kicked!"

"Look I'm fine." he said grasping at the wound in his shoulder. "But maybe you can tell me what the hell did this to me. I never knew humans could do something like that."

"You idiot! Police have guns and bullets and they could have killed you!!" she cried, tears welling in her brown eyes. "Why did they shoot at you?! What the heck were you doing?!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Inuyasha growled. "I didn't do a damn thing except save some kid from being run down. Your stupid po-lice sure do have a twisted way of thanking people."

"You..you saved a kid?" Kagome blinked in surprise. "So where did the police come from?"

"They showed up soon after, asking me to give my sword over." he laughed. "Tough chance that would ever happen."

It all made sense now. Inuyasha couldn't help it that he carried a sword around, but in her time it was considered illegal. _The police probably think he=s a crazy psychopath or something..._

"Hey Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned back onto the bed. He looked extremely pale under the flush of his cheeks and his ears drooped slightly. "How'd you know I was here? You weren't suppose to be home for a while."

"The news said the cops were after someone with a sword..so I put two and two together..I mean how many people carry swords in this era? Then I realized you would most likely come here..."

"Hmn.. "sighed Inuyasha. Then after a few seconds he turned onto his side and shivered. "Damn.. "he growled under his breath. Kagome rose from the bed to get a blanket for her friend, and some Tylenol. _I'll worry about the cops later. I've got to get his fever down, and figure out why those bullet wounds are making him so sick..._

While Kagome was gone, Inuyasha lay in misery. His skin felt like it was on fire and his head pounded painfully with every rapid beat of his heart. Being a half demon usually protected him from infection, so it had to be something else causing him to feel so badly. Had those things he had pulled out earlier done something to him?

Kagome returned shortly with another blanket and two Tylenol. Inuyasha gladly took the strange looking medicin with a glass of water, and then laid back into the soft blankets.

"Do you feel any better?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice. Inuyasha smirked weakly. "Keh, I'll be fine." But the weariness was coming back and he winced as pain flowerd from his wounds. Kagome stayed with him until his fell asleep and she gently cupped his check in her hand. It was still too warm, she though darkly. Sighing, she tipped toed out of her room and shut the door. Inuyasha would probably feel better after his nap, but perhaps grandpa would have some herbs to help him. Kagome went downstairs, waiting and hoping that her family would come home soon.

To be continued…


	5. Guns and Roses Chapter Five

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! My bio class finally ended today so I'll have lots more time to write this story. Yay! Now onward with chapter five!

Oh, and I do not own Inuyasha.

Guns and Roses

-Chapter Five

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed sleepily at the living room clock. It was five past seven and her grandfather, mother and brother were still not home. Kagome frowned. _They really should have been home by now…_ Wondering where her family might be, she untangled herself from the blanket wrapped around her body and headed into the kitchen_. Inuyasha will probably be hungry when he wakes…_she figured, so she turned on the stove and heated up some ramen soup. It smelled good as it boiled and frothed in the pan. Along with the soup, Kagome made some green tea and poured it into two cups and put some bread smothered with strawberry jam on a plate. It wasn't a great meal, but Kagome was too tired to care. She had fallen asleep nearly five hours ago on the living room sofa and now it was getting quite dark outside. Kagome sighed. _It doesn't seem like I've slept at all._

Careful not to spill the tea and soup, Kagome carried a wide platter crowded with the loaded dishes up to her room and fumbled with the doorknob. It opened and as she entered the dark room Inuyasha suddenly bolted up in bed gasping for breath. He looked at the girl with wild golden eyes, his pale face illuminated by the hall light dripped with perspiration.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worryingly. He didn't look any better than before, in fact he looked worse.

"Something isn't right…" he gasped weakly. He was shaking slightly under the blanket, clutching the fabric tightly in his claws. Kagome noticed that Tetsusaiga was lying next to him and she nearly dropped the platter. It was glowing…a bright toxic green color that pulsated with Inuyasha's heartbeat. Inuyasha gasped as if in pain and laid back drown, clutching at the nearly healed wound at his shoulder.

"It…it hurts…" he ground out through clenched fangs.

Kagome quickly put the tray down and rushed to his side. Tetsusaiga felt hot under her touch as she placed her hand upon the surface. Its horrible green color began to fade, then disappear and Inuyasha stopped shivering. He looked up at Kagome and the fog from his eyes cleared somewhat.

"You…you made it stop…" he said weakly. Kagome frowned and released the sword sheath. It remained a normal color and Kagome felt some of her fear ease away. _I wish I knew what was going on here… _she wondered desperately.

"How do you feel?" she asked while helping him sit up again. He groaned from the effort.

"Like hell."

Actually, Inuyasha had never felt so badly in all his life, and that was saying something. His whole body pained him whenever he moved and the bullet wounds burned like fire. The pain had been a lot worse before he'd woken up, but somehow Kagome had erased it when she'd touched his sword. _Tetsusaiga…_he though darkly, _there's something wrong with it…_

"I gotta go back…" he said gruffly and began to rise but Kagome pushed him down. It surprised her how weak he'd become in only a few hours; He hardly put up a fight at all.

"You aren't going anywhere mister!"

"Back off women!" he cried underneath Kagome's arms. "Hey come on, let me up!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _And here I thought he was on his death bed…oh well I guess this is a good sign that he's feeling better… _She allowed him to sit up and noticed that he was still breathing hard and was flush with fever. _No…dummy what are you thinking?..he's still sick……_

Kagome brought the tray of food around and set it before Inuyasha, who turned his nose up at it moodily. The fever was making him even more cranky than normal. All he wanted to do was go home and get the hag to make him feel better, and maybe the flea could tell him what was going on with his father's sword. Kagome's world had been nothing but a pain in the ass since the moment he'd step foot in it. He was never going into that damn city again after this. That was a promise.

"Inuyasha I brought you some food, do you feel well enough to eat?"

Inuyasha sighed. He really wasn't that hungry, but maybe eating would make him feel better.

"What do ya got?"

"Ramen and----"

Inuyasha's dog-ears perked as he grabbed the bowl and started to gulp the noodles down with a ferocity Kagome had only seen in hungry…well...dogs.

With resolved calmness she sipped at her tea and watched Inuyasha finish off his soup, then he hungrily gobbled up the bread with jam.

Kagome smirked over her teacup. _Well at least he has a healthy appetite… _she thought as bits of food flew everywhere. She glanced over to her bedside clock. It read 7:45PM and she felt a pang of worry. Her mom and the others really should have been home by now…what in the world were taking them so long? It was pitch black outside her window and a brisk wind was beating against the house. Some low rumbles of thunder could be heard overhead. _Great…a storm…just what I needed…_Kagome pushed her fears aside. Inuyasha needed her now and her mom would definitely be home soon, she hoped. When Inuyasha was finished he laid back into her pillow with a satisfied groan and patted his stomach.

"Wow…that was really good Kagome." He muttered sleepily.

"Glad you liked it." She calmly cleared away the dishes and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "I want you to stay here until morning, do you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah…fine." Inuyasha said as he clutched Tetsusaiga to his side and snuggled deeper into Kagome's blanket. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Kagome brushed his long bangs away and noticed that his skin was still alarmingly warm. The bullet wounds were definitely healed by now, but whatever was making him ill just simply refused to give up and this worried Kagome. Before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Please be all right Inuyasha…" she whispered through her lips.

An hour later found Kagome sitting on the living room couch in front of her TV, flicking through channels quickly to find the weather station. The storm was picking up in intensity. Blue lightning flashed across the boiling black sky and ferocious wind and rain lashed against the windowpanes. Kagome finally found the right station as a weather person came on screen. The women looked somewhat frazzled as she announced that a very severe storm was heading directly for Kagome's area.

"Anyone caught in the path of this storm should seek shelter immediately…"

Kagome sighed. _Could this day get any worse? _A crash of thunder announced the arrival of the storm and she nearly fell off the couch. It felt like the whole house had been struck as the walls shook from the thunder. Kagome looked at the digital clock on the DVD player. It read 8:30PM. Where was her mother? Kagome couldn't help but feel worried now. It wasn't like her mom not to call if there were going to be late like this. Could something have happened to them? More thunder rumbled angrily. Kagome put her head into her hands and rubbed lidded her eyes. All she wanted to do was go to bed and forget this horrible day… Suddenly the phone rang. It rang again. Kagome picked it up on the third ring, dreadfully afraid of who might be on the other line.

"Uh…Hello?"

"Hello? This is Tokyo police station. Are you Ms. Higurashi's daughter?"

Kagome felt a stone of dread drop into her stomach.

"What happened?" she asked numbly, feeling sick to her stomach. "Is my mom ok?"

"Yes, your mother is fine, but I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"What?…where are Souta and Grandpa?!"

"They are fine, don't worry. However their car was involved in a minor crash this afternoon and this has been the first time we've been able to contact you. I'm afraid it will be a few hours before the hospital allows them a phone call. Your brother suffered from a mild head injury, which required a few stitches and your mother insisted we call you personally so you would not worry."

"So they are ok?" Kagome's heart was racing. She knew something had been wrong. But at least they were ok. Poor Souta…

"Yes they are fine. Are you alone in the house?"

"Uh…yes…" Kagome twisted the phone cord around her fingers. Her thoughts went up to Inuyasha. It had been at least an hour and a half since she'd given him dinner. She wondered if he was doing ok.

"Ok then, we have sent a squad car to your house to check up on you. I hear a bad storm is heading in your direction and we didn't want you to be alone."

Kagome gripped the phone tightly.

"But…but…you don't have to---"

"Oh no need to thank us, they should be there shortly. Good night." And he hung up.

This was too much for one girl to take. Kagome slammed the phone down and ran her hand through her bangs. She wasn't sure when her mom was coming home from the hospital…and Inuyasha had to get out of her house before the cops came. If they found him…no, she didn't want to think about that. The warrant out for his arrest from earlier was surely still in effect. She would just have to drag him out to the well as fast as possible and hope that lady Kaede could take care of him until she got the cops to leave.

Just as Kagome rose to go upstairs, the front doorbell rang. From beyond the door, a man's voice yelled over the din of the storm.

"Miss Higurashi? Open up! Its the police!"

To be continued…


End file.
